Harry Potter and the four Keys of ancients
by darkprincess4
Summary: This story is the story of Harry's fifth year, will be Harry/Hermione. Harry and Draco discover the keys of the ancient. What will this adventure lead to? and is Sirius and snapes quest doomed to fail?
1. Default Chapter

Harry lay there, exhausted on his bed from his long day. Aunt Marge was back (yay!) and as obnoxious and arrogant as ever. However every time she started, to avoid a similar catastrophe as last time his eyes would simply glaze over and his mind would wonder back to that wonderful evening when she got blown up. Every time he got that smile, and that look, she would ramble something about him being a lunatic, and uncle Vernon would perspire slightly and make quick excuses to separate Aunt Marge and Harry. Tomorrow was her last day at the Dursley household; he wished the same could be said for him, and he had made a promise to himself he would not snap back a quick witted remark to her endless taunts till she was on the train, and leaving his life till her next visit to the Dursley's approached.  
  
An owl hooted at the window, he checked for Uncle Vernon's snoring, when the loud resemblance to a foghorn was there, how on earth could aunt Petunia sleep, he opened the window and let the owl in. It was Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl bearing Weasley gifts. He checked the time; it was 12:30 am. He was now officially 15. "Wow" he thought to himself. He opened what appeared to be the card:  
  
"To my best and dearest friend Harry (don't tell Hermione I said that) How is life with your favourite Aunt and Uncle going? I've told mum they abandoned the diet when Dudley finally lost enough weight to fit into the Smelting uniform but you know her, "Harry's a growing boy, and he is far to thin for his age anyway. And this is a precaution in case it starts again. Oh yeah, and some anonymous investor has got Fred and George on an all new inventing high. Its crazy the amount of times I've transformed into something blotchy, or nasty. But to make up for they got me new Dress robes (YES, NO MORE FRILLS!!) anyway. Hope you are alright in there mate. Percy has been promoted to head of department, smug git. He's even more obsessed. Ah well, we cant get everything we want, and Ginny's got a boyfriend. NO! Shock Horror. It's only your no.1 fan Colin. Can't you just see your fan club materialising before your eyes. Snape would love it. By the way have you done our Potions essay, 6 rolls of parchment on Veriteserum? The book doesn't even have that much. Smarmy git. He's just looking for an excuse to take more points off. See you soon mate Ron P.S- Fred and George insisted on adding a letter, as did Ginny, oh my god, they can't leave my mates alone.  
  
Harry looked into the package from the Weasley household and there were 2 more letters. He opened the first one to find it was from Fred and George  
  
"To our biggest and best investor, King Harry How is our favourite person for the summer? Thank you for the amazing investment, silent partner. Yes that's right, you get to help us invent and get 1/3 of the profits. Hey, and don't worry, we'll make you a new Quidditch captain. In the Weasley box of goodies there are the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes goodie bag, yes every single one of our inventions, and we are running out of ideas so guess what mate, you have to give us ideas. Yep-silent partner, send us ideas of things to make and we'll make them. And if you wanna, uh get Malfoy, we'll let you take all of the credit. Don't you love us. Any way. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Love form Fred and George (Gred and Forge)" And then Harry looked into the box and saw one last letter  
  
" To Harry This is Ginny Weasley. I'm just writing to say, I've got a boyfriend. I know you probably don't care but I thought I would just write and tell you so you don't get the wrong impression, I'm babbling aren't I. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. The cake is from me. Well not the birthday cake, the chocolate one. I baked it myself, I hope you like it. Friends? Ginny"  
  
Them he looked in the box and he saw the goodies the Weasleys had sent. He saw the chocolate cake and the birthday cake, and chocolate cake, and lots of other pastries and pies and Butterbeer. He found a list and box of all the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and he say a box. He opened it and inside was a thick Bracelet. He saw a note enclosed  
  
"Harry, I saw this bracelet and I thought it suited you. It is a mans, just in case you couldn't tell. You do like it, right?"  
  
" Like it, I love it Ron, thanks" he murmured half to himself.  
  
Just as he had finished looking at the Weasleys packages more arrive. One from Hermione and one from Hagrid  
  
The card from Hermione read  
  
"To Harry I am writing this from Bulgaria. Victor is with me and insisted on enclosing his own little gift. I hope you like his and mine. Have you done your History of Magic yet ? Mines like 5 rolls over the limit. Do you think Professor Binns would mind? I hope not. I'm sorry this note is rushed, Victor and I are enjoying the scenery at Bulgaria. Love Hermione"  
  
"Oh Hermione" he murmured and when he saw the love he felt his heart leap. And those butterflies in his stomach weren't normal to fell when he thought about a mate. It didn't matter, he DID NOT fancy Hermione. He looked at his present. It was a watch. Not any watch either. A Rolex, and a note  
  
"I don't know any magical watches, but I thought this suited you, and I like it"  
  
He loved it and instantly put it on next to Ron's bracelet. Then he saw Victors present. It was a signed Golden Snitch. Next to it was a note saying  
  
" Happy Birthday, No hard feelings"  
  
After that gift how could there be. He saw Hagrids gift. He unwrapped it and it was a frame with a picture of Hermione, Harry and Ron all smiling and waving It said  
  
"This picture of you three always makes me smile, Happy Birthday Harry"  
  
He loved it. Suddenly he heard a rock thump at the window. He opened it and looked down, and instantly moved his head back, another rock had come flying for his face. He looked down again and Saw professor Lupin and a dog that looked strangle similar to Snuffles,  
  
" Harry" professor Lupin shouted" please don't ask questions, just pack and get down here" "Wait, uh professor, what are you doing here, not that it isn't good to see you, but." "Harry quickly, deatheaters are planning an attack, pack and get down here "Ok, if you insist I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Harry quickly packed and got downstairs. He went outside and professor Lupin said, "Need a hand with that trunk?", Harry quickly dismissed that saying he was fine, he was staring at the motorbike " You own a Harley?!!!"  
  
"No actually it's Sirius's"  
  
" He owns a Harley!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, and it flys"  
  
Harry stared gobsmacked. "C'mon hurry up"  
  
Harry got on the bike behind professor Lupin and was surprised at how spacious it was. The Sirius got on behind and started licking his face, "Ugh Sirius stop it" Professor Lupin chuckled and mutter if only I knew how to start this thing. Finally it started and they were off, into the night sky  
  
**Authors note, yes I am well aware that this doesn't sound Angsty like the poem, but just you wait. Will they get out alive? Does Voldemort catch them. Yeah its cheesy and I cant get away with it coz there is no Cliffhanger yet.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter I am merely using them for fun. Don't sue a 14 year old(does anyone ever check these. Peace) 


	2. Another Happy Birthday

Harry lay there, exhausted on his bed from his long day. Aunt Marge was back (yay!) and as obnoxious and arrogant as ever. However every time she started, to avoid a similar catastrophe as last time his eyes would simply glaze over and his mind would wonder back to that wonderful evening when she got blown up. Every time he got that smile, and that look, she would ramble something about him being a lunatic, and uncle Vernon would perspire slightly and make quick excuses to separate Aunt Marge and Harry. Tomorrow was her last day at the Dursley household; he wished the same could be said for him, and he had made a promise to himself he would not snap back a quick witted remark to her endless taunts till she was on the train, and leaving his life till her next visit to the Dursley's approached.  
  
An owl hooted at the window, he checked for Uncle Vernon's snoring, when the loud resemblance to a foghorn was there, how on earth could aunt Petunia sleep, he opened the window and let the owl in. It was Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl bearing Weasley gifts. He checked the time; it was 12:30 am. He was now officially 15. "Wow" he thought to himself. He opened what appeared to be the card:  
  
"To my best and dearest friend Harry (don't tell Hermione I said that) How is life with your favourite Aunt and Uncle going? I've told mum they abandoned the diet when Dudley finally lost enough weight to fit into the Smelting uniform but you know her, "Harry's a growing boy, and he is far to thin for his age anyway. And this is a precaution in case it starts again. Oh yeah, and some anonymous investor has got Fred and George on an all new inventing high. Its crazy the amount of times I've transformed into something blotchy, or nasty. But to make up for they got me new Dress robes (YES, NO MORE FRILLS!!) anyway. Hope you are alright in there mate. Percy has been promoted to head of department, smug git. He's even more obsessed. Ah well, we cant get everything we want, and Ginny's got a boyfriend. NO! Shock Horror. It's only your no.1 fan Colin. Can't you just see your fan club materialising before your eyes. Snape would love it. By the way have you done our Potions essay, 6 rolls of parchment on Veriteserum? The book doesn't even have that much. Smarmy git. He's just looking for an excuse to take more points off. See you soon mate Ron P.S- Fred and George insisted on adding a letter, as did Ginny, oh my god, they can't leave my mates alone.  
  
Harry looked into the package from the Weasley household and there were 2 more letters. He opened the first one to find it was from Fred and George  
  
"To our biggest and best investor, King Harry How is our favourite person for the summer? Thank you for the amazing investment, silent partner. Yes that's right, you get to help us invent and get 1/3 of the profits. Hey, and don't worry, we'll make you a new Quidditch captain. In the Weasley box of goodies there are the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes goodie bag, yes every single one of our inventions, and we are running out of ideas so guess what mate, you have to give us ideas. Yep-silent partner, send us ideas of things to make and we'll make them. And if you wanna, uh get Malfoy, we'll let you take all of the credit. Don't you love us. Any way. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Love form Fred and George (Gred and Forge)" And then Harry looked into the box and saw one last letter  
  
" To Harry This is Ginny Weasley. I'm just writing to say, I've got a boyfriend. I know you probably don't care but I thought I would just write and tell you so you don't get the wrong impression, I'm babbling aren't I. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. The cake is from me. Well not the birthday cake, the chocolate one. I baked it myself, I hope you like it. Friends? Ginny"  
  
Them he looked in the box and he saw the goodies the Weasleys had sent. He saw the chocolate cake and the birthday cake, and chocolate cake, and lots of other pastries and pies and Butterbeer. He found a list and box of all the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and he say a box. He opened it and inside was a thick Bracelet. He saw a note enclosed  
  
"Harry, I saw this bracelet and I thought it suited you. It is a mans, just in case you couldn't tell. You do like it, right?"  
  
" Like it, I love it Ron, thanks" he murmured half to himself.  
  
Just as he had finished looking at the Weasleys packages more arrive. One from Hermione and one from Hagrid  
  
The card from Hermione read  
  
"To Harry I am writing this from Bulgaria. Victor is with me and insisted on enclosing his own little gift. I hope you like his and mine. Have you done your History of Magic yet ? Mines like 5 rolls over the limit. Do you think Professor Binns would mind? I hope not. I'm sorry this note is rushed, Victor and I are enjoying the scenery at Bulgaria. Love Hermione"  
  
"Oh Hermione" he murmured and when he saw the love he felt his heart leap. And those butterflies in his stomach weren't normal to fell when he thought about a mate. It didn't matter, he DID NOT fancy Hermione. He looked at his present. It was a watch. Not any watch either. A Rolex, and a note  
  
"I don't know any magical watches, but I thought this suited you, and I like it"  
  
He loved it and instantly put it on next to Ron's bracelet. Then he saw Victors present. It was a signed Golden Snitch. Next to it was a note saying  
  
" Happy Birthday, No hard feelings"  
  
After that gift how could there be. He saw Hagrids gift. He unwrapped it and it was a frame with a picture of Hermione, Harry and Ron all smiling and waving It said  
  
"This picture of you three always makes me smile, Happy Birthday Harry"  
  
He loved it. Suddenly he heard a rock thump at the window. He opened it and looked down, and instantly moved his head back, another rock had come flying for his face. He looked down again and Saw professor Lupin and a dog that looked strangle similar to Snuffles,  
  
" Harry" professor Lupin shouted" please don't ask questions, just pack and get down here" "Wait, uh professor, what are you doing here, not that it isn't good to see you, but." "Harry quickly, deatheaters are planning an attack, pack and get down here "Ok, if you insist I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Harry quickly packed and got downstairs. He went outside and professor Lupin said, "Need a hand with that trunk?", Harry quickly dismissed that saying he was fine, he was staring at the motorbike " You own a Harley?!!!"  
  
"No actually it's Sirius's"  
  
" He owns a Harley!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, and it flys"  
  
Harry stared gobsmacked. "C'mon hurry up"  
  
Harry got on the bike behind professor Lupin and was surprised at how spacious it was. The Sirius got on behind and started licking his face, "Ugh Sirius stop it" Professor Lupin chuckled and mutter if only I knew how to start this thing. Finally it started and they were off, into the night sky  
  
**Authors note, yes I am well aware that this doesn't sound Angsty like the poem, but just you wait. Will they get out alive? Does Voldemort catch them. Yeah its cheesy and I cant get away with it coz there is no Cliffhanger yet.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter I am merely using them for fun. Don't sue a 14 year old(does anyone ever check these. Peace) 


	3. Snapes Worst nightmare

***Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter this is just fun, coz I have a bit of an overactive imagination, don't sue me.*** Authors Note Ok, I know this poem started really angsty and my first ever reviewers said they wanted more angst, but I am sorry to say I never meant to is going to a be one of those normal Harry Potter's fifth years, but MUCH BETTER, no offence to other writers but one must advertise themselves. However not to leave my 1st ever reviewers hanging, I will write and angst version, of the same poem, under the title too late. Also soon I am going to change the name of I never meant to, to Harry Potter and the 4 Keys of Hidden ancients. And I am going to take away the poem from the beginning and put it into the story where it has more relevance. Or maybe I'll leave it to attract attention. Oh I dunno. I'm babbling aren't I, on with chapter 2  
  
Snapes worst Nightmare  
  
Harry was having so much fun laughing at Remus's awful driving to actually remember it was one of the worst situations he could be in. He was on the run from the worlds most dangerous man, armed and not afraid to be deadly. Sirius was sitting there with his tongue hanging out of his mouth looking like he was enjoying the journey. Harry couldn't blame him, being on a flying motorcycle was fun, but did Sirius have to keep drooling all over him. This seemed to entertain Remus as much as Remus's bad driving entertained Harry and would spend endless minutes guffawing.  
  
Finally they reached what Harry assumed must be their destination and they landed. As they got off the bike Harry caught sight of the snowy white beard that could only mean  
  
"Albus, see I told you I could get Harry here in one piece"  
  
"Yes I never doubted you" he said with those twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"Yes you did, you said."  
  
"Lets leave this till we get into the warmth yes Remus" he replied correctly interpreting Harry's and Snuffles shivering.  
  
As soon as they got in to the warmth Sirius changed back to his human form. Harry was gladly surprised to see Sirius had put on weight, and cut his hair, which now didn't look as greasy as snapes, and thank god, had got rid of that beard he was beginning to grow. Sirius grabbed Harry into a huge bear hug, in which Harry was suffocating. Harry however was not strong enough to pry Sirius off him so Professor Dumbledore and Remus sensing this helped Harry out of this little dilemma.  
  
Soon Harry was sitting on the couch listening to the story of how they had found out Voldemorts plans, and Sirius was bragging a little bit for his amazing spying skills. Remus was arguing back that its not too difficult if you're in a dog form, that no-one recognises. All in all it was pretty amusing and the smile, and twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes said he obviously felt the exact same. Soon however the friendly banter was cut short by the sharp witted (hey Harry had to give credit where it was due) Professor Snape "Do you mind, I know this might be a hard concept to grasp, but in the night time, normal people try to do this thing such as sleep", suddenly catching sight of Harry he added "What's Potter doing here?"  
  
"That's why we're up, fool, we just went to foil Voldemorts plans, that I the greatest spy ever overheard"  
  
Everyone apart from Sirius at hearing this statement snorted and avoided Sirius's eye. That was with the obvious exception of Remus who managed to reply through his gales of laughter  
  
"If you are the best spy the world has to offer the world is doomed"  
  
Harry couldn't help at this statement he burst out laughing too. As did professor Snape.  
  
"Hey I'm a really good spy"  
  
Everyone just laughed harder  
  
Sirius decided he had only one option. He feigned being hurt and walked away which sent Remus and Harry into hysterics. Soon the laughter subsided and Professor Dumbledore began to explain a bit about the order of the Phoenix. Sirius ambled in again with a huge bag of popcorn and sat there eating. No wonder he's put on weight, Harry thought to himself. Then Professor Dumbledore said, I would like it if Sirius, Remus and Severus would train you to become an order of the phoenix member.  
  
"Sure because I have nothing better to do with my time"  
  
"Actually you don't, see you're stuck in this house, with no potions left to make, lesson plans for next year fully prepared and notes on different ways to fail all the different Gryffindors whilst making it obvious to them its bias, but to McGonnalgal too obvious that she complains. With absolutely nothing to.."  
  
"Hold up Black, how do you know I've done all of that"  
  
"I told you. I'm an excellent spy. You talk to yourself in the shower whenever you get a new failing idea. And I got so bored yesterday I went and rifled through the papers you left on your desk, and read through it, when you went to eat"  
  
"Why you little.."  
  
"Amazing spy and undercover agent"  
  
"Infuriating pea brained lunatic, with no respect for no-one but himself. No self respecting."  
  
"Boys, boys, I trust you will train Harry well. I must be off."  
  
"Good luck at handling those three" he added in an undertone to Harry "I'll try my best sir."  
  
"I don't expect any more" he said and walked out.  
  
"So what you wanna do Harry"  
  
"Uh sleep"  
  
"Really its only 4 am. There is so much more to do."  
  
"Yeah of course" Remus said walking off and dragging Harry with him, "Well I'll show Harry to his room."  
  
"Fine, be like that"  
  
"Ok Sirius, if you insist" Harry added They ran off up the stairs. Remus was just showing Harry to his room when Sirius appeared.  
  
"Hey Harry, this is your room, if you need anything, shout, I'm next door, you get to share my shower, its on this floor, Remus and Snape took their own, and their own floors but we'll have so much more fu."  
  
"Sirius are you feeling okay" Remus asked feeling his forehead  
  
"Yes of course, yo little sprat" Sirius said as Harry got into bed  
  
"Sprat?"  
  
"Yes sprat Happy Birthday"  
  
**Whaddya think, I need to do a few humorous chapters coz its gonna get darker as I go further. This is to get you all interested, then by the adventurous part you'll be hooked, it all part of my evil master plan,(enter darth Vader theme) any way please review. I wont post another chapter till I get 1 review to show someone gives a shit if this is here** 


End file.
